1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to volume adjusting systems and methods, and particularly to a volume adjusting system and method used in an electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are often used in a variety of environments where the volume of the music may need to be changed according to ambient noise of the surrounding environment. For example, when the environment is noisy (e.g. in a market), the volume should be turned up, or when the environment is quiet (e.g. in a library), then the volume should be turned down.
Typically, volume on a mobile phone is adjustable. The volume may be adjusted according to the noise of the surrounding environment. However, different users may have different requirements in the same environment. Thus, the mobile phone cannot satisfy requirements of different users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.